


A two-letter word

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Obikin One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Obi-wan can't say no, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Anakin is drunk, this isn't his room and Obi-wan can't say no.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685383
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	A two-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick write that needs a lot more attention x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The ship corridors sway, all of them blurring into one that looks the exact same. Strip lights guides him down the hallways until he finally finds a familiar door. Anakin isn't sure it's his but that didn't matter at the moment. He pushes his palm on the pad next to the door, waiting for it to flicker green and open. It flashed red instead, a loud buzz accompanying it and he curses, clutching his head. He's dizzy, tired and unbearably hot with no patience left. He can't seem to focus using the Force and ends up kicking at the metal door. Anakin kicks until it finally opens with a hiss and he almost falls across the threshold.

He can't see much as he stumbles inside, making out distant shadows of a desk, wardrobe and book shelf. He doesn't remember having a bookshelf. Anakin squints, the room still dark but the blinds open at one window, the beams of two moons creeping through and casting thin beams of light across the floor and bed. The covers rustled and a figure sat up in the middle of the bed. He recognised the silhouette instantly through his drunken haze and he groaned, blinking away the spots across his vision. 

"Anakin?" The man rubbed at his eyes, voice heavy with sleep. 

Anakin frowned, glancing towards a digital clock on the wall. Obi-wan didn't go to bed early but then again, it wasn't early anymore he realised as the clock blinked _**02:16**_. Did he really drink for 3 hours? 

"Anakin?" He repeats

He grumbled a reply as he swayed across the floor, boots heavy against the thin plated surface. Obi-wan pushed himself up further, holding out a hand to steady Anakin as he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. The Jedi scoffed, shifting aside as Anakin plopped down face first next to him. 

"What have you been doing?" 

"Mmfing." He spoke into the bed. 

"I wouldn't say being thoroughly intoxicated is nothing." Obi-wan said. 

"I just had a few drinks, " Anakin muttered as he lift his head, "Close the blinds, will you." 

"You're forgetting, you're in my bed, Anakin." 

"I... Oh. Right."

Anakin stretched leisurely, not that far from how a cat would, and settled back into the covers, crossing his arms beneath his head. Obi-wan stared down at him with a small scowl, the gall of this man still stunned him sometimes. 

"If you're not going to leave, please have the decency to take off your shoes." 

Anakin groaned, "Fiiiine." 

He kicked at his boots until they dropped down to the floor with two loud thunks. Then he shuffled to sit up and gave Obi-wan a strange look in the dark. He tugged at his belt until it came loose and tossed it to the floor as well, his hands returning to his body to tug at the layers of robes. Obi-wan quietly sat as he undressed, not really sure what else to do but wait for him to finish so they can go to sleep. Anakin dropped his last layer to the floor, dressed in nothing but his pants now as he yawned with another stretch. Obi-wan's eyes fell bare torso just barely before they were on his face again. 

"Something wrong, master?" 

"No. How's your head?" 

"It feels like it's weighing a ton." 

"Serves you right. You shouldn't go drinking like that just because you're old enough to." 

"Spare me the lecture for tomorrow." 

"I definitely will, so don't rest too easy tonight." 

"Of course not," Anakin's lips twitched up at the corners, "Could you make it better atleast? I can't sleep with this headache." 

Obi-wan sighed, shifting until he sat back against the pillows with his legs crossed. He patted a thigh in invitation and Anakin eagerly shift to get under the covers and lay his head on his master's offered thigh. Obi-wan pushed the younger man's hair away from his face, smoothing the golden curls back against his head. He really looked younger when he wasn't disobeying orders and running his mouth like one who could without consequence.

His fingers gently massaged one of Anakin's temples, lightly pressing into the skin in soothing circles. He hummed in approval as Obi-wan's fingers rubbed lovely patterns across his forehead and his master chuckled above him, his cool breath ghosting across Anakin's face. Obi-wan traced a freckle close to Anakin's right brow, eyes trailing down the beam of light that fell across one of his naked shoulders. He could faintly make out a few more freckles spread out across the bare skin, it was rather fetching, he thought. 

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, a faint smile playing on his lips as he reached to grasp Obi-wan's wrist. The older man stilled, letting Anakin guide his arm to his face once more. His fingers grazed Anakin's chin and he sighed against Obi-wan's wrist, lips trailing across the sensitive skin. Obi-wan tensed, frozen in place with his eyes still glued to Anakin's flushed face. Anakin kissed his wrist so softly he thought he just imagined it, until Anakin did it again. And again. _And again._

His lips dragged up Obi-wan's bare arm, kissing the large vein on his forearm, the crook of his elbow and the bulge of his bicep where the hem of his nightshirt started. Obi-wan was practically leaning over him now, their faces so close that Anakin's nose rubbed against Obi-wan's chin when he moved. His slender fingers lift to trace the side of his master's cheek, daringly slipping lower to touch the older man's parted lips. If he leaned up just a bit more he could press his lips-

Obi-wan's hand shot out, fingers locking around Anakin's almost painfully and yanking the man's hand away

"Anakin- perhaps you should just sleep." 

"I don't want to now." 

"You're mind is clouded, please." Obi-wan shift his legs out from under the other. 

"It's not." 

" _Anakin_ -"

Anakin was already up, pushing Obi-wan down with a firm hand against the center of his chest. How was he still this strong when he was a stumbling drunk? Obi-wan protested, fully intending to shove him off even if he had to use the Force to do it, but he made the mistake of looking at him instead. Anakin was leaning over him, hair spilling beautifully over his brows and dark eyes. Obi-wan swallowed and closed his eyes. 

_And when Anakin's cold lips touched his, he knew he would never be able to say no._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
